I Will Remember
by Symetrical8
Summary: When Envy losses his memory, he decided to move in with his sister, who lives in another city. He finds a boy he met during his time in the hospital at his new school, and he is Farley taken with the short blond..
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I don't own FMA! Enjoy the story! _

Envy trudged slowly into the stark white, almost painfully orderly room. He sighed. He had told Doctor Hawkeye he didn't need this stupid 'victims of amnesia' support group. He wasn't a victim, he refused to believe that. He walked over to one of the few plastic white chairs set up in a circle in the center of the room. There were only three other teens in the room.

A shifty eyed boy with a greasy black pony tail sat next to a silently crying girl with dyed pink bangs. Envy looked at the crying girl with slight disgust. He decided she fit the bill for 'tragic girl who suffers from amnesia.' The third teen was a short blond kid with startling golden eyes. He was sitting farther away from ponytail guy and the crying girl, only two seats to Envy's right. He wore gloves and long sleeves even though it was still summer, which was odd. He held his left glove in between his teeth as he texted. Envy decided, however, that the boy was not left handed by choice as his brow was scrunched in concentration as his fingers fumbled to form sentences on touchscreen. The kid was sexy, to be honest. His long golden was hair pulled into a lose braid, an unusual style that suited him. His tight t-shirt hugged his well muscled form, and the sight made Envy's mouth water.

Envy was gay, he new that. It had been one if the things his older sister had told him after he lost his memory. After a few minutes (a few minutes of envy thinking dirty things about shorty) another teen came into the room.

"Hi!" He said, smiling, "I'm Ling! I'm not the person who usually runs this, but she's sick today so I'm here!" Envy found it mildly disturbing that the Asian didn't once open his eyes. He decided he found the boy annoying as hell.

Ling continued, "I had amnesia when I was just a kid, so I know what you guys are going through! So... I guess we'll all introduce our selves...? Like this! Hi! I'm Ling! Nice to meet you!"

Ling smiled and gestured for ponytail guy to start. He grunted, then said, "I'm Kimblee."

"First name...?" Ling asked. Kimbly gave him a look that promised a slow and painful death.

Crying girl was next. "I'm... Rose.." she said in between sobs. Envy rolled his eyes mentally. She was pathetic.

The blond kid was next. He smiled. It was a sexy smile, Envy decided. Very sexy. "Hi, I'm Edward Elric," he said, "call me Ed, though." Envy mentally fangirled over Edward's total sexiness.

After a moment, envy realized it was his turn to speak. He blushed madly and then said, "I'm Envy Anders. Nice to meet you." He said the last part looking directly at Edward. A light pink stained Ed's cheeks and he glanced away in favor of staring at the floor. Envy smirked at his small victory and returned to raping Ed with his mind.

Envy was mostly focused on Ed, not paying attention as the sobbing Rose told her story. After Rose spoke, it was Ed's turn. He spoke softly this time, the sexy confidence mostly gone from his voice, "I lost my memory when I hit my head on the side walk after being mugged, or so I'm told. My memories started coming back, though. Sadly, it seems all the painful memories surface first."

The pain in Ed's eyes made Envy's heart twist painfully. Rose began sobbing with even more force. Envy heard Ling ask him for his story, and it snapped him out of his trance.

"I lost my memory when my abusive father knocked me out, as my sister told me. He's finally been arrested, thankfully. My memories haven't come back yet," Envy frowned, "It doesn't help that only my sister, Lust, comes to visit me here. I'm pretty much alone twenty four seven."

He ran a hand through his unruly green hair and placed the other over the symbol burned onto his thigh. It had been put there by his father, according to Lust. Envy could feel Ed's eyes on him.

_This was short, sorry! This chapter is really just to explain the situation... So, yeah. I like reviews, they help my writing (hint hint)._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own FMA, alright?_

The moment Envy stepped into the mansion, a painful wave of emotions and memories crashed over him like a wave, desperately trying to pull him under. Envy screamed, falling to his knees and clutching his head. Lust, ever so calm in a crisis, swiftly called Doctor Hawkeye.

A couple hours later, Envy lay in his old bedroom staring at the ceiling. Ed had been right, the unpleasant, painful memories had been the first to rear their ugly heads. Envy grimaced and tried to block out the painful thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes, Envy could feel the burning metal against his thigh and hear his own desperate pleas for the torture to stop. Envy focused his thoughts on a more pleasant subject, like Ed, for instance. Envy tried to picture the sexy blond in his head, but failed miserably. Envy sighed, then swallowed the sleeping pills Dr. Hawkeye had given him. He was out like a light within minutes.

The next morning, Envy asked (more like begged) Lust to let him stay with her in her apartment. He couldn't stand the cold glares he got from his mother. The bitch looked at him like it was his fault her bastard of a husband had been arrested (even though it technically was). Also, Envy didn't think he could bare living with all five of his other siblings after only recently remembering the pain he'd been through in this house. Lust had agreed to take Envy in, glad to help her favorite brother.

So now, Envy was living in the spare bedroom if Lust's apartment, and hoping to enjoy his last days of summer before his new school started. He sighed deeply, wishing he had gotten Ed's number. Having amnesia meant he didn't recognize half the names in his contact list, so he wasn't sure he should try and contact the people he assumed were friends and classmates. On a whim, Envy deleted all his contacts except the ones that belonged to his siblings.

With only six contacts in his phone, Envy decided that he should go out and buy some new belongings. He hadn't taken much with him from the Sin family manor, and was in some desperate need of some new clothes. So, Envy grabbed Lust's care keys, yelled that he was going out, and drove the five minute drive to the nearest mall.

Envy enjoyed shopping, especially when it wasn't his money. He twirled the credit card that his mother gave him as he payed for a plate of Japanese food from the food court, then sat down and basked in the glory is rice balls and Japanese soda. After a moment, Envy saw a flash of gold and red in the corner of his eye. He turned his head sharply to see none other than Edward Elric turning the corner.

Envy stood up quickly, rice balls forgotten, and rushed around the corner Ed had disappeared around. He looked around frantically for the sexy blond, but Ed was no were to be seen. Envy pouted slightly, disappointed, until the bright colors and and flashy decor of an anime store distracted him. He was soon mesmerized by the land of all things Japanese.

Afterwords, Envy hit a few basic clothing stores, then decided to head home, all thoughts of Edward gone. However, as he was fiddling with the keys to Lust's sports car, he heard someone call his name. He turned to see none other than Edward Elric standing across the parking lot, waving enthusiastically. Envy waved back, a look of surprise on his face. Ed jogged across the parking lot to stand by Envy.

"You're Envy, from Central Hospital!" Ed said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's me. Hi there, Ed."

"This is awesome, seeing you here. You going to Central High?"

"Yep. I moved in with my sister, so I switched schools. I didn't want to go to the same place, you know, after forgetting everything and all."

"Yeah. I know how you feel. I'm a little worried about going back to CH, I don't remember half my friends and none of my teachers."

Ed cracked a smile, then plucked Envy's phone from his pocket, "I'll give in my number, text me if you need help, or anything." Ed pulled his left glove off with his teeth and swiftly typed in his number. Envy blushed lightly as Ed handed him his phone back. "Thanks" he mumbled. "No problem!" Ed smiled and waved as he jogged back to his own car. Envy blushed again as he thought to himself how good Ed's rear looked in those jeans. Damn, shorty had a nice ass..

That night, Envy sat at his desk. He stared at his phone and debated whether or not to call Ed. After awhile, Envy decided he was acting like a love struck middle schooler, and just sent Ed a text.

**envy: hey**

**ed: hi. is this envy?**

**envy: yeah ;)**

**ed: hi there :)**

**envy: ...do you want to do something together tomorrow? I don't really want to spend the rest of summer starring at boxes I'm never gonna unpack ;)**

**ed: sure :) wanna see a movie or something?**

**envy: i'd love to ;)**

**ed: k. meet up at the theatre around 1 pm?**

**envy: sure :)**

Envy was sure he'd never been so excited in his life. He was going on a date with the cutest boy alive! (Ok, so it wasn't a date, but he could dream.) After fussing over what he should wear the next day for nearly an hour, Envy finally went to bed. Envy slept well for the first time he could remember.

_hi! its short again, but at least it was updated quickly, right? ( ^ω^ ) review if you want me to explain/change anything! I wont get better without criticizim from you lovely people! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! So, I received a lovely review from FanFictionLover13! I have fixed the painful format issues. I had been using my phone to write since my computer had died, but now my lovely laptop is back to full health and I can type like a normal human being! (I discovered how unbelievably horrid not having a working computer is..) I have never owned FMA, and I never will, so don't sue me._

Envy woke up in a fantastic mood. He even cooked breakfast for his dear sister (who was very shocked that Envy had gotten up before twelve o' clock, and even more shocked to find him in such a good mood).

Envy, of course, refused to tell Lust the reasons behind his fabulous mood. Lust was about to leave for her job as a nurse, but remembered something important she had forgotten to do. She handed her little brother a flyer from her purse.

"Just think about it, okay, En?" she said before closing the door behind her. Envy read the flyer, his mood darkening slightly:

**Volunteers Needed:**

**(Volunteers must be between the ages of 13 and 21)**

**Help is needed to console young trauma and amnesia victims at Central Research Hospital. **

Envy scowled at the word victim. He hated that word. why would Lust assume he'd want to 'console trauma victims?' Never the less, Envy held on to the flyer, shoving it unceremoniously into his desk drawer. Envy then flipped open his laptop and researched 'normal first date behavior.'

When 12:30 rolled around, Envy stood in front of Lust's full length mirror (he had all ways secretly wanted one, not that he'd ever tell Lust, or anyone else). Envy wore a pair of shorts that were just a_ tad _short. (They were short enough that the symbol on his leg was some-what visible). He also wore a lose tank top with 'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind' displayed on it. On his feet, Envy wore combat boots. Of course, Envy being Envy, everything he wore was a shade of black, causing his greenish hair and purple eyes to stand out. His outfit was completed by a pair of fingerless gloves.

Elvy nervously drove to the theatre his lovely soon-to-be-boyfriend had suggested. It was an older movie theatre, and was complete with those classic flashing signs advertising the movies playing. Envy loved the place. He waited nervously for Ed, not remembering if he had been supposed to meet Ed at 1:00 or 1:30, or was it 2:00?! Envy was stressing out. He didn't want to seem needy, so he decided against calling Edward. Envy fidgeted impatiently. He didn't like waiting.

Ed arrived at 1:36 on the dot. He spotted Envy and walked over to where he stood.

"And I thought I was early" Ed said with a smile, "how long have you been waiting?"

"I just got here." Envy said smiling. In reality, he'd been waiting for awhile, but he didn't want to worry Ed. Speaking of Ed, he wore black skinny jeans and a long sleeved red button down, and his ever present gloves. Envy liked the thought that he wasn't the only one who had dressed to impress.

"You do know it's summer, right?" Envy said, gesturing to Ed's gloves and long sleeves.

Ed's smile faltered, and he said, "Yeah I just don't want people to stare at my... Never-mind."

"Stare at what? Your skin? There are people in the room who would love to see more of you skin, dear Edward."

"Shut up. I said never mind..."

"Come on Ed, tell meeeeeee!"

"Okay okay! If only to get you to stop whining..."

"YAY!"

Ed blushed lightly as he pulled off his right glove. Where Envy had been expecting to see skin, he saw the shiny metal of a prosthetic limb. Envy stared at Ed, not speaking. Then, he cracked a smile and said, "You have no idea how cool that is! Is it one of those new roboticy ones that work like real limbs? Automail or whatever? SO totally cool!"

Ed stared at Envy in surprise, "No one, save Winry, has ever reacted like that."

"Who's Winry?"

"A childhood friend."

"Hmmm."

"What? Did i say something wrong?"

_Yes. _Envy thought. _It was so perfect until you mentioned your girlfriend._ "Everything's fine" Envy assured, although he wasn't sure Ed bought it. The two boys purchased their movie tickets and bought a popcorn to share and two sodas. They sat down in the very back of the theatre at Envy's request.

The two shared a comfortable conversation about school until the lights dimmed. _I'm in a dark movie theatre... with Edward Elric. OH MY GOD! so many possibilities... _Envy silently fangirled. Ed took no notice of Envy as the later's fantasies got steadily dirtier. Trough out the movie, Envy kept stealing glances at Ed. He was so cute, gorgeous and sexy.. Envy paid little attention to the movie.

At one point in the film, Ed grabbed Envy's arm and closed his eyes tightly, hyper ventilating. "Ed?! Are you ok?!" Ed nodded and weakly pointed at the screen. Envy saw a flaming car on the screen which he assumed had exploded. "Memories?"Envy asked, voice barely a whisper. Ed replied with a soft "Yeah."

Envy wondered when on earth Ed had been in a car explosion...

_I'm ending there, lovely readers! By the way, the outfit Envy wears in this chapter is actually one of my favorite outfits! :D I love the Shakespeare quote on the tee, and it seems so Envy-ish!(Or at least how I imagine Envy) Happy Holidays! _


	4. Chapter 4

_So, hi, everybody! Just an FYI: I had amnesia when I was little, thus this story came to be... So yeah! Just thought I should clear that up. I don't own FMA. I hate disclaimers... __

Ed slowly let go of the green aired boy's arm. He could feel his face heating up, and he nervously glanced at Envy's face. Envy's eyes were full of concern and worry. Envy said something, but Ed did not register what the other boy was saying because he found himself lost in Envy's eyes.

Envy repeated himself patiently, "Ed, do you want to leave? We can if you want too..."

"Y-Yeah, sure..." Ed nodded and stood up. Envy led him out of the dark movie theatre and out into the dimly lit hall. Ed carefuly sat down on a bench and motioned for Envy to sit next to him.

"Ed, what happened in there?" Envy asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you..." Ed said shakily. Envy nodded for Ed to go on.

"When I was ten years old I was in a car explosion. It killed her- my mother- I never even got to say good bye. One moment I was talking to her about something that happened at school that day, and the next...

"I woke up in a hospital bed. I couldn't feel my right arm or my left leg. I panicked. I started screaming for my mom... A nurse came. She told me she was sorry. She said that they couldn't save her.

"Next... She told me I was lucky. Lucky to have survived. She then lifted the bed sheet. I saw that they were gone- my arm and leg- I screamed. They ended up having to knock me out."

Envy was silent. Ed stared at him, hoping he would say something. Instead, the taller boy just wrapped his arms around Ed in a warm hug.

"Thank you for telling me, Ed, It means a lot to me that you would tell me that... you hardly even know me..."

Ed smiled half heartedly and said, "Honestly, I feel like I know you more than anyone else right now. I hardly remember my friends and family... you're the only person i have to talk to."

"Same here. I've only known you for a little while... but at the moment, you're my only friend."

* * *

Ed waved goodbye to Envy and headed home. Feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He was glad he had met Envy. Telling someone (besides Dr. Hawkeye, she meant well, but...) had really helped. When Ed reached the Rockbell home, he fumbled for hid keys in his coat pocket. He unlocked the door and headed to his bedroom on the top floor. He was glad the Rockbells and his brother weren't home, he desperately needed the alone time. Winry was off at her volunteer job at the hospital, Al was off with some friends, and Pinnako was... were ever Pinnako was. Ed flopped onto his bed and pulled his laptop into his lap. He booted up the machine and logged into his favorite instant messenger. He then shot Envy a text:

**Ed: Hey! Whats your IM user name?**

**Envy: Why?**

**Ed: Because I want to IM you, why else?**

**Envy: Okay. Its PlamTree7.**

**Ed: Why PalmTree? **

**Envy: I lost a bet to my sister _**

**Ed: Nice emojii. My user name is AlchemyNerd**

**Envy: K, got it**

Ed quickly typed in Envy's user name and sent him a message.

**AlchemyNerd: Hello, Palm Tree**

**PalmTree7: If you are referring to my hair, I'm going to kill you.**

**AlchemyNerd: But your hair is so Palm Tree like...**

**PalmTree7: You don't seem to value your life**

**PalmTree7: ...Shorty. **

**AlchemyNerd: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT KINDERGARDENERS ARE TALLER THAN HIM!?**

**PalmTree7: You, shrimp.**

**AlchemyNerd: I'm NOT a shrimp!**

**PalmTree7: You're right, you're cuter than a actual shrimp ^_- **

Ed felt his face heat up for the second time that day. Envy Anders had just called him, Edward Elric, cute. Ed mentally kicked himself for getting worked up over it. He wasn't gay, at least... He didn't think he was.

**AlchemyNerd: Shut up, Palm Tree**

**PalmTree7: You wound me, dear Edward! **

**AlchemyNerd: You seem to be very dramatic today.**

**PalmTree7: And you seem short today.**

**AlchemyNerd: I. AM. NOT. SMALL.**

**PalmTree7: You just keep believing that, chibi-chan**

The conversation continued like this until Al returned home and Ed had to bade Envy farewell.

_Sorry this chapter is so short... ^3^ I'll try and write more next time. Well, farewell, my lovely readers! __Reviews mean faster updates (hint hint)_


	5. Chapter 5

_'sup! sorry I haven't updated in forever... yeah, stuff happened. blah, blah, me no own FMA. _

Envy was in a state of mild depression. His dear Edward was off spending the weekend camping with his brother, and Lust had disappeared (again). Envy sighed dramatically and flopped onto his bed. He hugged his totoro plushie to his chest and, not for the first time, attempted to delve into his missing memories. Of course, the only things he recalled a) didn't make sense, or b) were two horrid to think about. After about an hour of aimless bed wallowing, Envy finally fell asleep.

"No... don't! Stop.. Father..." Envy sobbed as his father kicked him mercilessly. "What... what have I done to deserve this...? Why do you hate me..?" Father sneered. He kicked Envy hard in the stomach and growled "You don't seem to understand that I control you. You seem to have something against following simple orders." Father ended each sentence with another blow. "Please.. Just stop.. I won't... disobey you anymore! I swear! I.." Envy's speech was cut off as his father's foot connected with his skull. Envy gasped as the world went black.

"NO! Stop, I..!" Envy yelled as he jolted awake. He cried silently as he realized he'd been dreaming. This wasn't the first nightmare he'd had, although this had been the most vivid. Envy brought a hand to his temple where there was a faint scare from where his father had kicked him. Envy shuddered and picked up his cell phone. he really needed some Ed right now.

* * *

Ed sighed as he watched his younger brother play in the creek (Ed couldn't join him because his prosthetics would rust). He had agreed to come on this camping trip because, apparently, he and Al used to come here a lot before Ed's 'accident.' But things were tense, if not downright awkward, between the two brothers. sometimes, conversation would almost seem normal. And then Al would saw something like "Do you remember that time when... oh... right." This almost always stopped all conversation.

"Ed! Come here! You have got to see this fish!" Al called from the creek. Ed replied, "No. I don't want to get Winry mad at me for rust issues again." Al's smile faded slightly, "Yeah... She probably hit you with her wrench again!" Al smiled at his last statement. Ed Laughed half heartedly as his little brother went back to fishing smooth pebbles from the bottom of the creek. "Why are you doing that?" Ed asked.

"Well... Winry's birthday is coming up. I want to drill a hole through one of these stones and make a necklace for her..."

"Someone's got a crush!"

"No! it's not like that! I just..."

"Its _so_ like that!"

Ed smiled knowingly at his brother. He thought it was extremely cute that Al had a crush on their childhood friend. "Hey Al... Can I plan your wedding?" "No!"

* * *

Ed parked the car in the Rockbell drive way. He leaned over into the passenger seat, an slowly shook his brother awake. "Al. We're home. Wake up." Al woke with a start and muttered "What time is it?" Ed sighed "It's only a little past four. you've been asleep for two hours." Al nodded. Ed guided his brother inside (Al then promptly collapsed onto the couch). "Al, I'll be upstairs if you need me." Ed only received a grunt in response. Ed rolled his eyes and headed to his room. Once inside, he pulled out his cellphone and turned it on. He stared in shock at the screen. Six missed calls from Envy. Ed panicked mentally. What if Envy had been hurt? What if he'd remembered something horrible...? Ed turned pale at the last thought. He remembered his own experience when he'd remembered his mother's death. Ed quickly dialed Envy's number.

"Hello?"

"Envy?"

"Ed? Oh, Hi!"

"Did something happen? you called me a bunch of times.. is something wrong..? Did something happen?"

"No. I'm fine. I just wanted to hear your voice, that's all."

Ed could hear that Envy was lying. He could also here the pained tone in his friend's voice.

"...Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly okay."

"Alright... i don't have any plans this afternoon. I know school starts tomorrow... but do you want to meet up?"

"Yes. I'd love that!"

"Okay. You know that Chinese place over near the mall?"

"China Taste, right?"

"Yep, thats the one."

"Alright. see you in thirty minutes?"

"Sure. It's a date."

"K, bye."

Envy hung up before Ed could say anything else. Ed face palmed as he realized how 'it's a date' must have sounded to Envy. Especially since Ed was ninety percent sure Envy was gay. Ed flushed. He shouldn't be getting worked up about this! He wasn't gay, right...?

* * *

Envy hung up the phone to fast. He almost wasn't able to suppress a squeal when Ed had said "It's a date" Envy's mood had done a complete one eighty. He was now practically jumping for joy. Envy then began his usual routine of stressing over what to wear. He finally decided on black shorts, a simple dark green tank, and his ever-present combat boots. Envy then debated whether or not Ed would find the black nail polish weird... he decided he didn't have time to take it off any way, so he just pulled his unruly hair into a pony tail and went on his way.

When Envy reached the restaurant, he looked around for Ed. He found him sitting in a booth towards the back of the restaurant. Envy jogged over to were Ed was sitting and plopped down across from him. "Hey!" Envy said smiling. Ed looked up and smiled back, "Hi! Did you have any trouble finding this place?" "not much" Envy replied. The two boys then entered a deep discussion regarding the menu items. The rest of the evening progressed almost perfectly. Ed and Envy exchanged playful, relaxed conversation and enjoyed their (excellently prepared) food items. When Ed had paid the check and the boys stood outside the restaurant, Envy new he had his chance. "Well, bye Envy. See you tomorrow!" Ed said. Envy smiled, then leaned forward and pecked Ed's cheek, "Farewell, Edward."

Ed blushed madly as he watched Envy saunter away.

_YAY! I finished! (i honestly didn't think I would..) this chapter was hard to write. Hope you enjoyed it! _


End file.
